WSI: Wizarding Spy Incorperated
by Hermione Jane Malfoy
Summary: Hermione is a top W.S.I agent and she is only in 7th year. She is given a case that is almost imposible to crack so she gets a partner to help her. Only this partner is Draco Malfoy. Will this be a set back? Or will it be exactly what she needs to move on
1. Chapter 1

"HA HA You think you can beat me your still a student HA HA HA HA there's no fucking way!" Laughed Lusius.  
"I can and I will never underestimate the W.S.I" said Hermione  
"HA HA W.S.I? What is that D.A. with a different name?! HA HA HA!!" Clutching his stomach laughing so hard.  
"Hell no because D.A. wouldn't have these handy little friends" pulling out two golden pistols pointing them both straight at his chest . Lusius's eyes widened in horror.  
"Now now there's no need for those just put them away..." Lusius said stepping back.  
"Really? Well then there would be no need to do this then..." She said BANG!! She had shot Lusius square in the chest. He was now dead. She blew the smoke off of her guns and said "Case #7 complete"...

"Bloody Brilliant!" Praised Michael her trainer and case assignment manager.

"Thanks Mike! It was no big compared to some of the other cases you've given me that was easy" Said Hermione "Like case #5 that is something no man should ever se twice in one life time and stay sane thank you very much" shuddering  
"I agree" said Mike.

"Oh shit! I gotta go I'll talk to you later Mike!" said Hermione running off.

"Wait! Oh she's already gone. Well I'll talk to her later" said Mike.

Once she had gotten to an apparating point she apparated to her flat where she ran to her wardrobe picked out a black tube top that said F.O.B (Fall Out Boy) and a black mini skirt. Put it on then turned her black w/a thick pink strip and flattened it out. She had recently discovered that she was like Tonks and had taken a liking to it.

"I look good now to meet Harry, Ron, and Ginny in Diagon Alley" said Hermione.

Once in Diagon Alley she went straight to Harry, Ron, and Ginny.  
"Hey guys!" said Hermione.  
"Who are you?" asked Harry.  
"It's me Hermione! Gosh you'd think you'd recognise your own Best Friend." said Hermione.  
"Woah Hermione you've changed ALOT." said Ginny.  
"Y...Y...Yea" stuttered Ron.  
"Well come on guys Ron & Harry you guys go to the book store get your books. Me and Ginny will get our robes because if you guys come along your gonna make keep the robes the way they were in the first place." said Hermione.  
"Yea you would and Ron don't open that big mouth of yours" said Ginny. At that they all four walked in their seperate ways.

"Merlin how did you come up with that excuse? It was Bloody brilliant!" laughed Ginny.  
"Let's just say I've had expierience" said Hermione  
"From where? I need to go there!" asked Ginny  
"I'll tell you but you have to be sworn to secrecy" said Hermione.  
"Ok" said Ginny.  
"I work for the W.S.I" said Hermione.  
"W.S.I? What's that?" asked Ginny confused.  
"Wizarding Security Incorporated it's like the order only more secretive and less known and wayyyyyyy better weaponry" answered Hermione.  
"Dammmmmmn" said Ginny.  
"I know" said Hermione. All the while they didn't know they were being watched... 

A/N MUWAHHAHAHA CLIFFIE


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know you have questions like who is watching? And Why doesn't Hermione use her wand? Well they will be answered here.

"Lord we have found agent G she is with Weaselette in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions." Said Bellatrix.

"Good Bellatrix you have been a good death eater these past few years I think it's time to give you the quest that fool Malfoy couldn't finish himself." Said Voldermort "And call me Voldermort you are like family to me Bella".

"Thank You Voldermort!" said Bellatrix.

At Madam Malkin's Hermione and Ginny were waiting for Robes when Draco Malfoy waked through look bleeding from his stomach w/ wide eyes. "OH MY FING GOD HE NEEDS HELP" yelled Madam Malkin.

"Ginny go calm down Madam I'll take care of ferret" Said Hermione.

"Ok" said Ginny running over to Madam trying to calm her down while Hermione walked over to Draco trying to stop the blood flow while he was unconscious. Once the blood Flow had stopped she took out her wand and said "Healochna" (I know stupid but it was all I could think of it's supposed to be german so just say it in a funny voice and you got it down) and he was healed and woke up to find the hottest chick looking at him in disgust.

"Who are you?" he said weakly.

"Agent Granger and I just saved your life I think I deserve a thank you" said Hermione.

"Thank you… Wait is that you Hermione?! Wooooooooow you've changed" said Draco. "Why did you call yourself Agent Granger?".

"Yes it's me and to answer your second question if I told you I would have to kill you" said Hermione.

"Oh." Draco said.

"Yea you should be probably get up now and I should take you to mungo's" said Hermione "Ginny you coming?"

"Yea" said Ginny walking over.

"Hold up! No I'm not going there!" defiantly said Draco.

"WHY NOT!!" Yelled all three of the women in the room.

"Because they'd ask how this happened and let's just say this is mercy to what they'll do next" said Draco.

"Malfoy I don't have time for…." BANG!! In came Lord Voldermort, Bellatrix, and Worm Tail.

"Draco first you stand up for the mudblood and now your letting her help you? Tut tut. Looks like I have to kill you." Said Voldermort.

"Sorry I can't let you do that. He is under MY protection and NO ONE under my protection dies" said Hermione.

"Oh and Did I mention I'm a PUREBLOOD" said Hermione.

"WHAT?!" everyone said.

"Yep. I've known all my life I just used me being muggle born for my own safety until I turned seventeen and the trace was taken off. Yet it never worked I was still sought after by someone even more powerful then Dumbledore plus Tom Riddle put together" said Hermione.

"Dang that's powerful. Who was it?" asked Draco.

"The Brotherhood" said Hermione.

"SHHHHHHHH never speak of them" said Voldermort cringing.

"See even Tom over here is scared of them" said Hermione.

"Dannnnnnnnnnnnnng" said Ginny, Bellatrix, and Draco wide-eyed.

"Now where were we oh and I bet you didn't know I destroyed ALL of your horcruxes" said Hermione.

"You….Didn't….. of….." stuttered Voldermort.

"I did and now I'm going to kill you" said Hermione smirking.

"Not over my dead body" said Bellatrix.

"Really I can make that happen" Hermione said pulling out a flame thrower from out of nowhere. Bellatrix's eyes widened in horror but she then pulled out her wand.

"You still have to use your wand I threw mine away after I could do wandless magic well enough to not need it" laughed Hermione "well let's get down to business do you want a slow painful death or short and painless death?".

"I don't plan on dieing." said Bellatrix.

"Really? I doubt you'll be able to do that." Said Hermione…


End file.
